Iron-Man Armored Adventures Novelisation (DISCONTINUED)
by Arkilos
Summary: After a devestating plan crash, Tony Stark is left Parentless and on the verge of losing his family's mulimillion doller bussness Stark international. How does any recover from this nose dive. With his friends by his side Tony will be sure to do his best, to defeat the insanity that life has lined up for him, as well as the crokked Obadiah Stain


**_Iron-Man_**

 ** _Armoured Adventures_**

 ** _The Novelization_**

* * *

 ** _Writer_**

 ** _Arkilos_**

 ** _Editor_**

 ** _Silverpedals_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter- I**_

Tony Stark sat patiently on board the private aircraft belonging to his father's company, Howard Stark, of Stark International. "Tony, it could be possible that the Makluan ring is nothing less than some kind of Advanced Technology," Howard exclaimed excitedly, "dad, for a guy who runs a next generation technologies firm, your hobbies are really- old school." His son replied with a small smile as if he was thinking about something else.

Howard laughed, "perhaps… but think about it, such advanced technology- it-s… it's well beyond anything we have in the present, yet It's centuries old." Tony laughed as well. "wait until we get back home, I have builded something that will blow your head off." With this said, the voice of Howard's secretary came over the loudspeakers, before appearing as a hologram above the table dividing father and son, appearing nervous and flustered.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, what is it Trish?" Howard replied having the ever so 'slightest' hunch as to why she was calling.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Stein is on the line."

"It's alright put him on."

He sighed, "I'm afraid that I might have to let Obadiah go. He's become so obsessed with weapons ." Howard muttered underneath his breath, careful not to be overheard.

Tony got out of his seat, though not without stating with a smile, "A million dollars that this is about the earth movers again." Howard Stark knew very well that his son was correct on the matter, though in the end, he found himself hard pressed not to humor his son. He had been intending to place the amount towards Tony's College fund, amongst other plans Howard had for his son's education.

"You're on!" just in time as Tony got up and walked towards the Aircraft's stern , Mr. Stain appeared in the hologram. "Howard, I'll give you one more chance to put through my plan to weaponize the earth movers!" "Hurray I'm rich." Tony Interjected laimly before his father had the chance to speak "Then I'll just have to reject your plan, one more time."

As the two continued to argue what was best for the company, Tony was standing in the back of the plane, a hand placed on black container, containing the project he had been working on the last 3 months, excluding the time spent planning. "I really hope that this will work. And I hope this will make you proud of me dad."

It was then, unexpectedly, the Private jet shook as if struck on the side, Tony fell to his feet hitting his forehead on the container. Managing to right himself after a minute, he looked through the window. It was obvious that smoke was coming from one of the high performance engines mounted on the wings. "Dad!" Tony called back into the main fuselage area, having cling for dear life … "Dad! Where are you!" Tony didn't get an answer as the aircraft continued to quiver and shake , making standing difficult.

Opening up the container with a pass code he knew by muscle memory.

03242009

The Cabin was quickly losing pressure though, and breathing was becoming difficult. Above all, the Aircraft was quickly losing altitude, and would soon be reunited with the ground in a violently dramatic style.

Black dots danced in Tony's vision as he struggled to breath and get words out. Next second, he found himself on the hot desert sand, sure that he was missing one or two limbs but didn't have the strength to look. It was a miracle that he had survived the plane crash; bits of red armor was strewn everywhere, along the debris of the jet.

On either of Tony's hand where red, reinforced iron gloves with dark blue circles in the center omitting a light blue light. Tony found the head peace nearby, however the rest of him was left exposed to the elements. Placing the helmet on, an interior display activated. "Warning, scans show that there is sever injury to user's heart and chest." "take me.. take me to Rhodey's… activation code, St… Starke… 02" Tony passed out as blue jet activated, and the amours autopilot engaged, the reaming armor pieces came to life, attaching to where they needed to be to protect the creator.

The Suit set course due east, making fast head way for New York.

While this was going on, Rhodey was walking home from school for the weekend. He had made it to the door when he found Tony, unconscious on the front lawn. Quickly as he could, Rhodey removed the armour, hid it in his room, and moved Tony inside to rest on the couch…. As he watched over his best friend, he was also waiting for his mother.

Tony Stark just barely opened his Azure blue eyes, weakly asking, "Rhodey?" He tried to sit up, though found himself pressed back down onto the coach

"Wow, Tony, relax, don't worry, your safe."

"Rhodey, my heart." Tony replied hoarsely, his breathing now extremely labored

Rhodey had quickly gone wide eyed as his own heart rate began to escalate and Tony passed out once more

"Tony! Tony!-I'm not going to let you die Tony!"

Rhodey's mother, Roberta Rhodes, stood in the doorway quickly catching her breath before taking long strides to the coach standing over her son and his best friend. Giving Tony a once over, she ordered her son over who was busy trying to collect himself. "Rhodey! Call the hospital immediately! he needs medical attention!"

It wasn't long before paramedics arrived on the scene. With Tony removed from the Armor, he was rushed to the hospital, with experts conduct thorough examinations as fast as they could. One of the Paramedics speaking through radio to the doctors on the other end "The patient is a young juvenile, Name, Tony Stark, 15 years old! He is under cardiac arrest! We need to get his heart going state! Also seeing major injury to the chest area, infected with shrapnel picturing the stomach and chest areas!

"Mrs. Rhodes, where did find the him and how did he end up in such a state!" One the Paramedics asked urgently. "I… I don't know, it was was my son who found him outside the house when I was at work, after Rhodey called me, I rushed back home...

"We will need to contact Doctor Yensin, he might be the only one who can possible save Tony now." She said, tears trickling down her cheeks.

with a solemn nod, the Paramedics departed, leaving Rhodey and his mother to watch as the Ambulance took Tony away for an unlikely recovery.

It hadn't taken long before Rhody had become whittless with worry. Teachers and students alike had quickly taken notice of Rhodey's change in behavior, who was normally active in classes quickly become inattentive, and arriving at school half asleep, sometimes he was found crying somewhere, unable to cope with the stress that came with the high chance of losing his best friend for good. And along with his sanity, Rhodey's grade steadily declined.

The first two weeks at the hospital were touch and go for Tony as his body was trying to figure out if the new implant in his chest that protected his heart from giving out was a threat or not. It was a great relief to everyone that his body begrudgingly accepted it.

A long month passed, and Tony's condition and Rhodey's grades both stabilized and slowly started to improve over time.

By the end of the second week of July, Toney had started to show signs of consciousness. At the start of third weak, Tony had woken up, to the steady sound of:

Beep… beep… beep… beep

Opening his eyes, Tony was greeted by a bright light glaring down at him from above. He quickly closed his eyes again to negate the stinging until his eyes were able to adjust. Opening them again, he found a white ceiling and a simple gray light. Turning his head to the left, he found an open window, then to the right, "W… where am I… Dad?" Tony asked weakly trying to sit up and look around properly, however found himself pushed back down.

"Calm down Tony, you're in the hospital. We found you hurt badly, your heart needed to be reinforced with an implant so you don't die prematurely. With your father's invention you'll be able to live a full life," an elderly voice carefully explained "provided you take good care of yourself, and be careful not to overexert yourself or your heart." He continued

"Doctor Yensin?"

"You're still recovering Tony, let your body heal and you will be alright."

Tony nodded, before drifting his thoughts towards his father. "Wha… where's my dad?"

The doctor sighed and looked down cleaning his glasses. "I'm sorry Tony, his funeral was about 2 weeks after you were admitted into the hospital. He didn't survive the plane crash, It's a miracle you did. It's suspected he might have righted the plane before impact giving you the best chance of survival. His body was recovered shortly after you left, it was assumed that you had been abducted or rescued from the wreckage, as you were nowhere to be found, until you showed up at the Rhodes house."

"Dad… he… I… I'm…" Tony faltered unable to get his head around that he was now officially an orphan. Tony knew Money wouldn't be an issue, but as far as any official was concerned, he was still a minor, 'what will happen to me?'

"Tony!"

Distracted from his thoughts, he looked up finding none other than-

"Wha!? Rhodey, what are you doing here!?"

"Dude, Looking after you, you bucket head, I've been worried sick for the past month and a half, sometimes literally!"

Doctor Yensin laughed at the interaction between the two, "you have a great friend Tony, Rhody has visited almost everyday. And Roberta has visited whenever time has permitted. I will leave the three of you alone now"

"Good afternoon Tony." A familiar female voice called from the door

Turning his head, he found Rhodey's mother leaning at the doorway, with an exhausted smile. She entered the room fully, letting the doctor pass her.

"I'm so happy you're alive Tony, both Rhodey and I have been worried ever since you were found on the front lawn." There was a several seconds pause before she continued,"More importantly though," she segwayed,"As no relative has stepped forward," Mrs. Rhodes frowned at this, why wouldn't a family take care of it's own? Though she continued regardless of her thoughts, hiding them underneath a warm smile. "I'll be your foster mother, I've talked to my husband and he agrees that you shouldn't left to be placed in a orphanage."

"So I'll be staying with you and Rhody?" Tony asked his voice small and evident of barely contained emotions, he wanted to cry his guts out over losing his father, but also be happy, happy he wouldn't end up in some random Foster care system. It was all so confusing.?

It seemed the former was chosen for him as tears leaked down Tony's cheeks. His hands that rested on his knees slowly began to quiver along with his lips.

Half an hour later, and Tony fell asleep crying. With a hug from Roberta, she had Rhody left.

It was another month until he would be cleared from the hospital and Tony would be able to see his new home, though he had seen the house a multitude of times in the past.

"We have your room set up for you. Rhodey could you help Tony with his bags?" Mrs. Rhodes said as they entered the front door.

"Sure Mom, come on Tony you got the old guest bedroom."

After Tony was settled in Roberta filled in what Tony would be doing for most of his time. "I understand that you have been homeschooled for most if your life, if not all of it. Because of this, I have organized for you to go to a public school,"

"What!? Mrs. Rhodes I…"

"Look, Tony, I know that you don't need the education however there are other lessons to be learned there other than just your standard academics…. school will starting in september, due to your age you will be a freshmen in the ninth grade."

There was no point for Tony to argue, Roberta's word was final.

Though reluctant, and really wanted to argue, that school was somehow a waste of time for him. He nodded.

On a drizzly saturday morning before school started. Tony kneeled in front of the grave stone that belongs to his father.

* * *

 _Howard Stark._

 _Learn from the passed_

 _Live for the present_

 _Fight for the future_

 _1972-2017_

* * *

A few days later, on the first of september. Tony Stark stood nervously outside the doors of the Tomorrow Academy awaiting to see how his very first day of school would turn out. 'Well here goes nothing.'


End file.
